


Pleased With His Progress

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Random Shoes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good old fashioned Jack & Ianto fluffy bonding and porn (word count 3,517)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleased With His Progress

"Oh, Ianto! I'm so sorry you missed it! Jack enthused. "It was amazing, one second Gwen was walking across the road and the next she was being thrown to the ground and a dead guy was lying on top of her!" They stood atop the clock tower, where Jack had brought Ianto to join him in looking out over Cardiff as it settled down to sleep.

Jack could see that Ianto was wearing his amused but indulgent expression as he burrowed himself further in to his own heavy coat. "And you think the fact that Eugene swallowed the Sixth Eye then died, it tied his essence to our reality while his life played out for him?"

"That has to be it." Jack concluded, running the fingers of one hand along his lower lip as he thought. "It would also explain Gwen's obsession. She was being influenced by Eugene and just had no way of knowing it."

"She proved herself to be very smart and tenacious, in addition to her emotional sensitivity." Ianto observed as he sipped at cup of coffee he had insisted on bringing along.

"I figured that out the night she found her way to us." Jack confirmed. "Her concern for other people is the strength she brings to the team, but she needs the other traits to actually get the job done."

"You're fond of her." Ianto observed quietly.

Jack smiled, exhibiting that fondness. "She's like a child! All idealistic, trusting, naïve and curious. She fairly sparkles with the life inside of her!"

"She's very fond of you, too."

"Well, that's a good thing!" Jack said with a smile, taking his own coffee cup from Ianto's gloved hand and taking a long draught. "Have _you_ ever worked for someone you couldn't stand? It's essential to a cohesive team."

"She has a crush on you." Ianto clarified.

Jack smiled widely at this. "You think so?" He was pleased at the thought. Then, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you sure? I mean she's got Rhys _and_ Owen……"

Ianto cut him off gently. "I don't think Owen is much of an issue any longer."

"Well, that was fast."

"It is Owen, after all."

Jack gave a snort. "How does such a twit stir up those kinds of feelings in Gwen and Tosh, both?" He shook his head in bafflement.

"Tosh is well over him, too."

"Finally!"

Ianto smiled. "Gwen wants you and Owen wants to _be_ you."

Jack gave Ianto a piercing look, surprised at the younger man's perceptiveness and then realizing he really shouldn't be. "You need to cut back on 'Foodballer's Wives', Ianto. You're convoluting our relationships with one another."

"Oh, please, Jack. Everything Gwen does is to get you to notice her. And I mean notice her as a woman, not as part of Torchwood. Owen shags everything he can get to lay still beneath him because he thinks that's what _you_ do. He constantly defers to your judgment and seeks your approval, even though he tries to hide the fact that that's what he's doing."

Jack felt he had to argue. "They both question and challenge me at almost every turn. I barely have their respect."

"They feel safe enough with you to voice their fears, knowing you're going to make everything okay for them, Jack."

Jack sniffed his coffee mug in an exaggerated fashion. "What did you put in the coffee, Ianto? You're hallucinating."

Ianto rolled his eyes and lapsed in to silence.

They stood in a companionable silence for awhile, sipping their coffee. Ianto broke the silence first. "How do you feel about Gwen having a crush on you?"

Jack was puzzled by the question. He stared blankly at Ianto across the tower. "Well, I'm flattered." He said hesitantly.

"You usually are." Ianto said enigmatically.

Jack was genuinely puzzled at the turn in the conversation.

"You encourage it, you know." Ianto continued.

"Well, everyone flirts!"

"Jack!" Ianto chastised. "You know how people are affected when you flirt!"

"And you know I try to only use my powers for good!"

Ianto smiled in to his coffee cup.

"What about you?" Jack asked, watching Ianto over the rim of his cup.

"Me?" It was Ianto's turn to be puzzled by the turn of the conversation.

"How are _you_ affected when I flirt with you?" Jack held Ianto's gaze as he waited for the reply.

Ianto started to reply then seemed to think better of it and remained silent. The blush that crept in to his cheeks was telling, though.

"You are just beautiful when you blush!" Jack observed with a smile. "It is so endearing!" He was gratified by Ianto's reaction.

"Jack!" Ianto's tone was exasperated. "You make everyone blush."

"Yeah, but you're the only one I actually _try_ to make blush."

Ianto's color heightened again and he could no longer hold Jack's gaze.

Setting his cup down on the ledge of the clock tower, Jack stepped forward. Extending his hand palm up, he said simply, "Ianto."

First glancing at Jack's hand, up to his eyes, then back down to the hand, Ianto reached out and took it, allowing Jack to pull him across the roof. Jack relieved him of his coffee and pulled him in close. "Hey," he said, "look at me."

When Ianto met his gaze, Jack took his face in both of his hands. He lowered his own head so that his lips hovered just above Ianto's. Jack could feel Ianto's warm breath and he caught the scent of the coffee the two had just enjoyed. "How do I make you feel?" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips.

Ianto's eyes closed and he leaned in toward Jack. "I don't know." He answered quietly.

"Do you like it when I watch you?" Jack was confident he knew the answer, but a small part of him feared he might be wrong.

"It makes me nervous."

Jack smiled at that, pleased. "But do you _like_ me to watch you?"

"Yes." Ianto replied.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. "Do you like it when I touch you?" He surprised himself with how badly he wanted to know the answers to these questions. More of them invaded his head as he awaited Ianto's answer.

"Yes."

He pressed another kiss to Ianto's mouth. "Do you like to touch me?"

"You know I do." Ianto's reply sounded out of breath.

Another kiss. "Do you like it when I'm inside of you?" Jack felt Ianto shudder which made him ecstatic.

"Yes."

Jack's heart soared as the full implication of this exchange became obvious to him. All these weeks of reaching out to Ianto, treating him like a full team member. Talking to him over meals, or late night coffee after everyone else had gone home. Making sure Ianto realized his worth and his value to the team. His value to Jack. It had all paid off. Jack's tongue sought entrance into Ianto's mouth and was immediately granted access. Their tongues met and exchanged caresses, mutually exploring. Jack pulled back, breaking the kiss and heard Ianto breathing heavily.

How different things were from that night in the bowels of the Hub when they had angrily confronted one another over the remnants of the Cyber-conversion unit. Jack had watched Ianto blossom before his eyes. All he had needed in the end had been someone to take an interest in him.

Ianto had bourn his suspension stoically then returned to Torchwood with his dignity tightly wrapped around himself like armor. He had shared more of himself with them, and worked through the short-lived resentment of the team until they began to rely on him again. And this time it was for more than coffee. There had been some rough times, but Jack had persisted, all the while feeling himself growing just a little more fond of Ianto each day. The trust had returned, too. Given another choice between the well-being of someone Ianto cared for and protecting the planet, Jack felt certain he knew how Ianto would choose.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's body. He moved to lay warm, open mouthed kisses along Ianto's neck. He licked and nipped at the sensitive earlobe, then moved to graze his teeth along the sensitive tendon of his neck.

When he felt Ianto's hands grip his shoulders, as if to hold himself up, Jack pressed the length of their bodies together. He moved his lips back to Ianto's. This kiss was rougher and more demanding than the last one. Ianto's response continued to grow, keeping pace with Jack's own rising desire.

Jack turned their bodies so that he could lean back against the ledge of the clock tower. He turned Ianto's back in to his chest, holding him still with his thighs. Jack reached for the fly of Ianto's trousers and drew the zip down.

"Jack?" He almost didn't hear Ianto's whispered question above the wind.

"Just let me touch you, Ianto." Jack said quietly, taking Ianto's rapidly hardening cock from his clothing.

Jack stroked Ianto slowly at first, feeling the growing member gain proportion. When it felt fully hard, Jack increased the pace of his strokes. He felt Ianto pulse his hips slightly in tandem with Jack's rhythm. Ianto's hands gripped both of Jack's wrists and he could tell the younger man was close. "Let go, Ianto." Jack said quietly. "Just let it go." He knew Ianto could still feel embarrassed by his own responses to Jack. He enjoyed their semi-public trysts but could still get more caught up in his own tension instead of his passion. "I've got you."

"Oh, God!" Ianto cried out, his body wracked by his orgasm. Jack drained him with his fist, feeling the shudders subside.

Standing, Jack tucked Ianto back in to his trousers and closed the zip. He handed the younger man his coffee cup, picked up his own and clasped their free hands. "Come on."

~*~

 

Back in the warmth of his office, Jack slid Ianto's jacket from his shoulders and tugged it from his hand when Ianto would have caught it, trying to prevent it from hitting the floor. "So fastidious, my Ianto." Jack smiled against Ianto's lips. He pulled the end of Ianto's tie from the loop and used the two ends to press their bodies together. He deepened their kiss again, tasting deeply of Ianto's mouth as if he could posses him.

"Should we start back to my flat, now?" Ianto asked breathlessly when Jack finally released his lips.

Jack groaned. "Who can wait that long?" He took a small step back, tugging Ianto by the tie encouraging him to follow. "Stay?"

Ianto took a hesitant step forward. "What? Here?" His brow furrowed quizzically.

"Well," Jack began with a lopsided grin, "in general, yes." He continued to tug and Ianto continued to follow until they stood before the closed opening to the hatch in the floor. Jack knew Ianto was aware that he sometimes entered and exited the hatch very late at night and very early in the morning. He had never shared that space previously. It was not among Ianto's duties to maintain that space below and if he was curious, he'd discreetly kept it to himself.

Jack unlatched the hatch cover and slipped down in to the darkness, knowing Ianto would follow. He began to shed his clothing as he waited for the other man to join him. Jack turned to see Ianto glancing curiously around the space as he, too, began to remove his clothes.

When they were both naked, Jack drew Ianto down on to the bed almost never used for sleeping and until this moment, only Jack himself had ever occupied. When he would have rolled Ianto beneath his own body, the other man resisted, instead pressing Jack down on to his back. With an impish grin, Jack complied. Things that had started this way previously had always turned out to be fun.

Jack felt himself pressed in to the mattress by warm hands on his shoulders. He reached up to run his fingertips gently down Ianto's sides and was rewarded with a small gasp and a slight shudder. Ianto settled his hips between Jack's thighs. When one of the hands left his shoulder, Jack felt it reach between their bodies and encircle his cock.

Jack groaned at the sensation and felt his groan captured by Ianto's mouth. He was pressed more deeply in to the bed beneath him by that mouth. The hand on his hardened member gave a squeeze, then stroked up and down the shaft a few times. Jack's hips reflexively pressed against Ianto's clever hand. He felt a thumb rubbing against the tip, smoothing away the leaked fluid. Jack sucked his breath in sharply as the sensation nearly overwhelmed him.

The stroking hand left the shaft of his cock and Jack felt a flash of disappointment before the same hand grasped and cradled his balls. Yes, this was shaping up already! He felt Ianto's warm mouth begin to ease its way down the length of his body. Lips and teeth seeking out the spots Ianto knew to be most sensitive. Jack stretched his arms over his head when he felt a feather-light finger stroke along the soft skin behind his sack, then make its way to the opening of his body.

Ianto's mouth finally made its way to Jack's now throbbing erection. The heat instantly enveloped nearly his entire length before slowly withdrawing toward the tip. He felt Ianto's tongue tease at the fissure on the head before sliding back down the majority of the length. Jack felt his chest heaving as he breathed heavily at the multiple sensations. Ianto moved a hand to grasp Jack's shaft and move in tandem with his mouth. Jack's hips began to pulse in rhythm with Ianto's hand and mouth. They kept pace with one another as Jack's breath grew harsher and his hands fisted in the pillow beneath his head.

Jack's back arched as the sensation of Ianto slipping a finger in to his body. He felt himself coming as soon the finger found his prostate. His hands shot down to grip Ianto by the hair. He cried out loudly, fucking up in to Ianto's greedy mouth, riding the waves of his climax.

"Ah! Okay! Okay!" Jack suddenly propped himself on his elbows, trying to ease himself from Ianto's mouth. That was the problem with a good orgasm, going from ecstasy to ultra-sensitive in zero point nothin' seconds. Ianto relented, placing a kiss on the inside of Jack's thigh and sitting back on his heels. "Oh, I love that!" Jack smiled up at a grinning Ianto.

Sitting up, Jack reversed their positions and gently pushed Ianto face down on to the bed. Settling behind him and between his thighs, Jack reached under his body and brought Ianto up on to his knees.

He had to have known what Jack was about, but still, he jumped at the first contact of Jack's mouth on his intimate opening. Grinning with a secret knowledge, Jack continued to eagerly rim Ianto as the younger man buried his face in to a pillow in a vain attempt to muffle his noises of pleasure. With each stroke of his tongue along the tight ring of muscle and each corresponding quiver and moan, Jack felt his own cock growing hard once again. One of the things he liked about Ianto getting him off with his mouth was that he was able to last so much longer on the second go around. It usually meant he could fuck Ianto blind, then make him scream Jack's name as he came.

The memory of the last time that had happened had Jack's erection back at full attention. Rising up behind Ianto's kneeling body, Jack pressed that erection against the opening he had just finished teasing. "Are you ready for me?" He asked Ianto, running his hands up over his hips and along his spine.

"Yes!" Ianto moaned. "Yes, yes."

Firmly grasping his hips, Jack slowly pressed himself in to Ianto's eagerly awaiting body. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of Ianto's heat slowly enveloping his cock. As he continued to ease his way inside, he felt Ianto pushing back in to him. Oh, yes! He certainly was ready for Jack!

Quickly, they picked up their familiar rhythm. Jack pumped himself in and out of Ianto's eager body, and for his part Ianto pressed back in to each of Jack's vigorous thrusts. Jack looked down to see one side of Ianto's face pressed to the bed. His arms were stretched over his head, gripping a pillow. Jack grasped Ianto's firm arse cheeks, then ran his hands up over his hips. He leaned himself forward slightly to run his hands down along Ianto's lean back. He felt the added bonus his movement created of sliding more deeply in to Ianto's heat. It was then that Jack reached around beneath Ianto's body to firmly grasp his re-energized swollen cock.

Jack smiled against Ianto's back at the sound of his groan. He stroked slowly as he also continued to move himself in and out of the warm body beneath him. Not satisfied to simply fuck Ianto with back and forth thrusts, Jack began to vary the angles of each entry, as well as circle his hips each time his cock was buried to the hilt. Unable to anticipate the ever changing motions and rhythms, Ianto exercised the only option Jack left to him; to leave his body open and take what Jack gave him, each time he gave it. Jack held Ianto at the mercy of his own body as it impaled him time after time and Jack's hand as it jerked him off without ceasing.

Jack continued to fuck and stroke Ianto as he watched him and felt him struggle against the intense sensations he was powerless to stop. He had long ago memorized Ianto's reactions to each stage Jack took him through. He knew what each moan, groan, growl and hitched breath meant. He knew that the harsh breathing he heard coming from Ianto's parted lips meant he was close to coming and had no choice but to let it happen and ride it out.

"Oh, God, Jack!" Ianto began to chant in to the pillow beneath his head. "Don't stop! Please, Jack! Don't stop!"

Jack adored the sound of his own name on Ianto's lips when he cried out in the throes of his passion. No one made his name sound the way that Ianto did. It was so musical. "What do you want me to keep doing, Ianto?" Jack asked, somewhat breathless himself. "Do you want me to keep stroking your cock?"

"Yes!" Ianto gasped.

"Yes, what?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, Jack!"

"Do you want me to keep fucking you, Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack! Please keep fucking me!"

Losing himself in the sensations of Ianto's body and listening intently to his harsh breathing, Jack closed his eyes and worked only to bring Ianto to his orgasm. It didn't take long. In mere seconds, Ianto was crying out loudly and his body was bucking violently against Jack's hips and hand. He felt hot come on his fist and muscles convulse around his cock. Ianto's shudders almost brought Jack before he was ready. With both hands now he grasped Ianto's hips firmly and took several deep breaths.

As soon as he felt more in control, Jack opened his eyes and looked down to where his cock was still buried inside Ianto. With a renewed vigor and low grunts of effort, he began to snap his hips forward, slamming himself roughly and repeatedly into Ianto's body.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" Jack growled deeply. His climax rolled through him suddenly, catching him slightly off guard. Every muscle in his body clenched and he felt himself empty deep inside of Ianto's body. "Oh, God! Ianto!" He heard his own voice crying out.

When his muscles relaxed and his shudders came to an end, Jacked pulled himself out. He helped a nearly exhausted Ianto to ease down on to his own stomach. Jack joined him, laying on his side and running his hand slowly up and down Ianto's back, soothing.

"Thirsty?" Jack asked quietly.

"Um hmm." Came Ianto's exhausted reply.

"Can you walk?"

"Nuh uh."

"Well," said Jack with a small laugh, "when one of us is able to walk, we'll get something to drink."

Ianto's laugh mingled with Jack's own.


End file.
